Hidden Love
by Lady Akitomi
Summary: summary inside


**Hidden Love **

**By: Princess_Akitomi**

Summary: ok so here is the deal Kikyou and Inuyasha are dating in the shadows before Kikyou asked Sesshoumaru out Kikyou is doing this to make her baby sister miserable. With the help of Kikyou's and Kagome's older sister Akita (A-ki-ta) and Sesshoumaru's younger twin Akitomi (A-ki-to-mi) Sesshoumaru finds out about what Kikyou and his little half-brother were up too and Kagome's feelings for him. One-Shot Complete

Disclaimer: *glares at lawyers* leave me alone I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Akitomi and Akita (I wish I owned Kagome and Sesshoumaru)

_  
>Sesshoumaru: <strong>*sighs*<strong> Kagome what are you doing to Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ***struggling*** Kagome stop this Give that back to Princess_Akitomi!  
>Kagome: <strong>*laughing* <strong>You're a bad puppy Inuyasha how dare you and Kikyou use MY Sesshou...their done *walks to Sesshou and sits in his lap*  
>Sesshoumaru: <strong>*whining*<strong> I've been a bad puppy too why don't I get tortured but the half-breed does ***kissing Kagome on the lips*  
><strong>Kikyou: Has anyone seen Inuyasha

Everyone: ***points where Inuyasha is except Sesshoumaru and Kagome*  
><strong>Princess_Akitomi: Kikyou, take your puppy Inuyasha and get out of my room... Sesshoumaru and Kagome, if your going to go do that then leave my room now

Akitomi and Akita: We pity you Mistress P_A

***Sesshoumaru's Beast***

"She is going to pay for lying to Sesshou and he believed her...grrr!" growled Kagome

"Kikyou's stupid, he'll find out tonight and he'll come to you and ask if this been going on for awhile. And then you can tell him you love him" said her's and Kikyou's older sister Akita and Sesshoumaru's little sister Akitomi exitcedly

"I hope you two are right"

"We're always right about this stuff, besides Kikyou will be home soon and Sessy is still here so he'll learn the truth from Kikyou even if she doesn't know it yet"

"What, about me?"

"Nothing Mr. Fluffster, anyway so Kags what got you all mad I want to know?"

"Alright, Akitomi"

**~Flashback~**

"What are you doing with my little brother, Kikyou?" asked Sesshoumaru

"Where working on a project together, Sessy-kun." lied Kikyou

"Yea, now get out so we can finish the project that is due in two days Bastard!" yelled Inuyasha

"Sesshou, lets go to the mall and get some smoothies?" asked Kagome while glaring at Kikyou and Inuyasha

"Alright, lets go Kags." said Sesshoumaru

**~End Flashback~**

Just then they heard the door open and close telling them that Kikyou is home. So they went down stairs to see her/their older/younger twin disemboweled.

" Hello, Kikyou."

"Hello sisters, Akitomi"

"Why, did you lie to Sesshoumaru about you and Inuyasha?" unknown to Kikyou Sesshoumaru was behind the door but Kagome, Akitomi, and Akita knew

"Because, I only wanted Sesshoumaru so Kagome won't have him and I was Inuyasha's girlfriend before I started going out with Sesshoumaru and Naraku"

"Wait, your going out with Naraku as Well!"

"Yes."

"So let me get this straight Kikyou, you only wanted Lord Fluffybutt because Kagome had feelings for him man you are...Hey Fluffy...Busted" grinned Akitomi and Akita. Kikyou paled and turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"Kikyou, is this true of what they say?"

"Wha...No, its not true!"

"Akitomi, let Sesshou listen to the tape recorder."

"Tape what tape? Oh yea, the tape alright!"

"What, tape?"

"You'll See, Kags"

_"Hey, Inuyasha... I know a ...good way to get... back at your brother." groaned Kikyou_

_"Oh... how, do we do that" grunted Inuyasha_

_"You, know that... no one, Knows that were going out... so what if I ask Sesshoumaru out then... if he ask to marry me I'll say no ...and go right to you" She screamed_

_"Prefect plan, just like... you Koi that'll knock... him down a ...couple of notches" He roared_

"Has the jury, reached a verdict," Exclaimed Akita "I always wanted to do that...he he...Guilty, Akitomi?"

"I say guilty, Kags?"

"Me too, Sesshou?"

"I hope you and my little brother rot in hell, Kikyou" After he said that he swiped Kagome in his arms and she gave out a surprised 'epped' and carried her to her room

"Hate, you all"

"But, we love you Kikyou!" Yell everyone

"Have fun, Kagome!" yelled Akitomi and Akita while they were grinning evilly

**~ Kagome's room~**

"Sesshou?"

"Kagome, I'm confused about why you never told me this before all the heartbreak?"

"Sesshou, I tried I really did but you just say that you have found the one I just couldn't tell you that what she really was doing Akitomi, Akita, me, Sango, Miroku, Aname, Kouga, Jak, Bak, Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura we all tried to tell you but you wouldn't listened. We kept on telling Inuyasha and Kikyou, that if they don't stop that we will make you see the truth...I'm sorry, you had to find out the hard way but if you ever need someone to talk to or have a shoulder to cry on I'm always glad to help out a friend."

"Kagome, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What, are your feelings for me?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Well, when we first met I thought you to be a cold-hearted jerk but as I got to know you for you I started to begin to love you, I didn't know I loved you until you told everyone that you and Kikyou were 'Dating' those are my feelings even if you don't return them." Kagome looked away from Sesshou so she wouldn't see the rejection in his eyes

'She loves me, but then why did she let me go out with Kikyou...'

***Are you always this dense? That's not in her nature, and I know you feel the same so why not put doubts to rest and kiss her***

'Baka beast, you do not tell this Sesshoumaru what to do'

***If you don't, I will and I will get more then just a kiss out of her like maybe her virginity***

'Why, do I feel like I'm going to regret this later in the future ***sighs*** fine I will'

Kagome stood up after a couple of minutes and begins to leave but before she can get three steps in, Sesshoumaru grabs her wrist and pull her in his lap and hugs her

"Where are you going, my sweet?"

"Livingroom." said a blushing Kagome

"Hn, no if you were then why are you in my lap?"

"You pulled me, to sit in your lap"

"Well, I don't want to share you right now in a matter of fact I don't share, Period, especially you."

"Hey, you can't jhmfto" Sesshoumaru shut Kagome up with a kiss.

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru, you bastard stop kissing my Kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha, Sit boy

**#Bang#**

P_A: Inuyasha, will you ever learn well people so review


End file.
